Diario de un Asesino
by TotalDramaFics-DxC
Summary: Suspenso,accion,romance y mucho drama.Una historia diferente.Duncan encontrara un misterioso libro con las revelaciones mas perturbadoras y brutales de un asesino secretos y verdades dentro de esta impactante historia.
1. PROLOGO

Hola chinguis! de FF :) estoy entusiasmada con esta nueva idea aun no es nada si a ustedes no les gusta,pero ya voy muy avanzada en esta historia y la traigo para ver que tal les parece la idea um les dejo un adelanto y a ver que me dicen sus lindos reviews :3

tiene nada que ver con la pelicula.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino †**

**PROLOGO**

Acababa de terminar con mi prometida, por cuestiones de inseguridad;claro que después de que ella me gritara no se cuantas cosas y me aventara mi ropa por la ventana,me sentí deprimido,pero al fin era libre,yo la verdad no era hombre de compromisos o de eso me habia convencido al menos.  
Llevaba horas dando vueltas con mis maletas en la oscura noche,en la que veía pasar autos,tipos con mala cara(seguro por mujeres o por trabajo,siempre es asi)y claro también pasaban mujeres hermosas;había de todo incluso de esas peleas callejeras que me traian recuerdos de mi mismo.

Seguia sin dejar de pensar en ¿como tuve el valor para dejar a mi prometida? a la mujer que ame desde siempre?Claro ella era grandiosa y no se merecía a un idiota como yo,infeliz que no podia despegarse de lo que conocia y ,nunca cambiaria asi que decidi echarme a la aventura, olvidarla y tratar de ser feliz.

Ya iban a dar las nueve de la noche y justo me detuve frente a un gran edificio,una inmobiliaria. Entre sin pensarlo dos veces y sin preguntar el precio ni nada opte por comprar ahi mismo un departamento , pedí el mejor que tenían en ese momento y pague la mitad por el con mi tarjeta platino. Después de toda la transacción y demás me dispuse a ir al lugar donde seria mi nuevo hogar,no hice ninguna pregunta solo lo deje para el dia siguiente ya que estaba muy cansado.

Habiendo llegado en unos 45 minutos entre al lugar y me decidi por tomar las escaleras(lo se deberia de estar loco por tomar ese camino y no el ascensor siendo cerca de la media noche,pero solo queria hacerlo quiza solo queria torturarme no lo se).Al llegar al piso 15 me encontre con un no tan largo y ancho pasillo, muy elegante era a simple vista, demasiado para mi 4 puertas 2 a cada lado y la mia era la segunda del lado estaba muy bien iluminado y con paredes color melon y un piso marron que hacia muy buen contraste y pues bien ya estaba aquí y tenia que disfrutar de mi soltería en adelante.

Llegue a la puerta,enganche la llave,gire y entre final detuve a observar por un momento el lugar y dije para mi nada malLo que mas me gusto fue la entrada que era un mediano pasillo de paredes verde aniz y el suelo con mayolica color marron y habia una alfonbra estilo rustica que era delgada sin lograr cubrir el ancho del pasillo para modelar a travez de este,tambien habia a la entrada en el lado izquierdo una consola en madera negra con un arreglo floral encima y un cuadro con un paisaje sobre y unos centimetros mas alla la iluminacion contra la pared y debajo de esta un sofa-baul lo acolchonado era rojo y lo que es el cofre marron y finalmente en la entrada para el lado derecho habia una puerta para lo que era el bano de invitados con colores de terminar de ver la casa y quedar satisfecho tire mis cosas y fui a la habitación y al entrar solo me deje caer en la realmente agotado.  
Antes de quedarme dormido se vinieron a mi mente muchas cosas del pasado que tendría que empezar a borrar.  
4 años después…

* * *

Bien que tal? ya se no dice mucho ahora,pero asi es como tiene que empezar jeje muajaja tengo mucho para este fic xD bueno ahora no adelanto mas de que va a tratar,si es que me permiten ustedes que haya capitulo 1 dare una explicacion de lo que tratara ;) ok?

kisses amores MUAH! :D

TishaDxC


	2. La fria soledad de la compañia

**Bueno aqui estoy con el primer capi y como no he visto mas que un review no se si deba seguir con el cap, pero bueno ese review me ha inspirado aunq sea para seguir tener buenas/malas criticas o no se pero dejen sus bellos reviews q eso me inspira para continuar en fin debo decir que de los fics que he hecho hasta ahora es que mas emocion y mas me divirtio hacer porque es muy diferente y hay de todo dentro es algo complicada la historia habran secretos intrigas, amor, odio, resentimientos, asesinatos en fin mucho mas quevni se he acanzado varios caps solo depende de udtedes fanfictioners ;) los veo abajo :)**

** Cap 1:La fria soledad de la compañia**

**.**

**.**

Era un dia lluvioso y frio como cualquier otro dia de Febrero en Vancouver Canada.

Se podia sentir la fria brisa de invierno en donde los meses mas azotantes eran Enero y Febrero,incluso estando en el lugar mas cerrado nada parecia inmune y todo era nada para aquel intenso frio,era increible ni las paredes con ventanas cerradas y forradas hacian un lugar calido,mas la humedad parecia escabullirse por cualquier orificio de las cuatro paredes de una habitacion haciendo a cualquiera entumecer hasta los tambien la diferencia entre una persona solitaria congelandose tratando de atraer de una tibia chimenea algo de calor al tiempo que se toma un buen chocolate caliente y lapor otra parte 2 amantes manteniendo el fuego en alto con el roce de sus cuerpos y una buena platica olvidandose del inminente frio, pero en un lugar ninguno de estos era el caso o bueno al menos tenia de ambos un poco:el corazon congelado y la compañia que parecia no ser suficiente para un alma solitaria.

_Deseas que te traiga algo?-dijo una voz femenina-.

_No gracias,mejor ven aqui-dijo un pelinegro dando una palmadita a la entreverada cama en señal de que su amante vaya a recostarse junto a él-.

_Duncan...-respiro profundo-esta bien-dijo la rubia sonriente para luego dirigirse junto a él-.

_Hueles bien-dijo el amante acariciando el cabello de aquella modelo que posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de este-.

_Ah, gracias Dunky-dijo akgo ruborizada por aquel comentario-uhm y...que tal me queda este baby doll?-dijo la chica levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando con una sonrisa inocente a su acompañante-.

No hubo respuesta,aquel hombre de brillantes ojos aguamarina parecia tan ausente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que de pronto reacciono de golpe.

_Eh...que? que dijiste?-pregunto perplejo-.

_Yo...no,nada traere un poco de whisky-dijo la despanpanante rubia al tiempo que se levantaba-de acuerdo?-pregunto-.

_Si,esta bien solo vuelve pronto-acoto el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara-.

_Si,claro-dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para luego girarse y desaparecer tras la puerta perdiendola Duncan asi de vista-.

Despues de que esa rubia tan llena de brillo saliera de la habitacion la sonrisa del joven se desvanecio poco a poco,sintiendo de esa manera como ese frio congelado lo envolvia y no consumia solo por fuera sino que por dentro tambien,pensando asi que ese era el precio de su soledad y de la vida que hecho todo lo que quizo desde siempre,disfruto como deseo de la mitad de su vida,pero algo con sabor a amargura y escalofrios lo recorrio Tenia dinero,familia,salud,mujeres y un trabajo digno,pero aun no lograba comprender porque sentia que algo mas le hacia falta,pero...¿que?.

_Aqui tienes,creo que esta un poco fuerte-dijo pasandole la copa a su amante-eh no mejor damelo y lo suavizo un poco-dijo,pero tarde el pelinegro ya se lo habia tomado de un solo golpe-.

_No, esta bien,asi me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa algo melancolica mientras sostenia aun la copa entre sus manos-.

_Ah si? eh bien,si tienes razon a veces lo olvido,pero solo...-hizo silencio por unos breves segundos-no tomes tan rapido podria hacerte daño.

Duncan solo se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras jugaba con su copa moviendola.

_Uhm bueno Dunky solo me preocupo por ti,tu sabes que estoy para lo que tu quieras cuando quieras-dijo frente a el con una sonrisa un poco forzada-.  
Duncan rapidamente dejo el jugueteo y la sonrisa para asi darse lugar el ponerse de pie,dejando al descubierto su lanpiño pecho y dejar notar los boxers que llevaba, y acto seguido dejar a un lado la copa que anteriormente sostenia.

_¿Enserio eso es asi eh te preocupo?-dijo para luego tomar por los hombros a la rubia-¿estas enamorada de mi?-dijo ironico-¿ tal vez sea amor?...entonces juguemos un poco y dime que estarias dispuesta a hacer?-dijo mirando a los ojos a aquella mujer que se encontraba confundida entre el responder y el no hacerlo pero sobre todo tenia miedo-.

Finalmente despues de un largo suspenso la joven modelo respondio...

_Yo...no,yo solo queria...no te molestes,solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo,puedo hacer y ser lo que tu quieras...me has ayudado tanto y...-fue interrumpida por un impaciente ojiazul-.

_No,no digas por el dinero que te doy? o es que no has entendido? sabes siquiera lo que estan diciendo tus labios?...ya se te lo hare facil dime ¿serias capaz de por ejemplo robar o matar si yo te lo pido?o ya se mejor aun si te doy una gran cantidad de dinero harias eso si te lo pido?, no ,si te lo ordeno?-dijo acercandose mas y mas a la asustada rubia haciendo que esta retroceda hasta toparse con la pared-.

_No,n...no es como tu crees,yo...

El pelinegro la detuvo.

_No espera ya se,¿me traerias de vuelta a la vida?o dejarias a tu marido por mi? harias cualquiera de esas cosas?Lindsay!

_Duncan porque dices esas cosas,no entiendo,solo quiero devolverte la alegria por haber sido tan generoso conmigo y no se trata de dinero,te hubiera querido conocer antes de casarme y antes que la conocieras a ella,a la mujer que amaste y por la que ahora estas muerto en vida aqunque digas que no,ella es la razon de tu dolor.

_Como? que dices? esto no tiene nada que ver con mi pasado ni la amargura que tengo en este tiempo por los recuerdos,sino que esto es por ti ¿por que estas aqui?estas aqui por que yo quiero,porque necesitas el dinero,para la operacion de tu hija pequeña,porque el desgraciado de Tyler se merece tu engaño ya que el se gasto el maldito dinero y no hace nada por ti o tu niña,¿Me equivoco?

_Est...este yo...como sabes lo de mi hija?

_Olvidas que Tyler es companero mio en el trabajo?,pues el pidio hace algunos meses una fuete cantidad de dinero en efectivo en el trabajo,pero se lo negaron e igual fue con el banco tambien le nego un dia mientras almorzabamos él me conto lo de tu hija,sobre su enfermedad y que necesitaba un transplante de medula y que para ello tendria que ir a Usa por lo que yo como alguien que podia le hice el prestamo...-se detuvo unos segundos al notar la cara de desconcierto y pena de la joven-que piensas?

-Yo es...él no me dijo nada ni dio un solo centavo-inclino la cabeza y se quedo pensando mientras trataba de no morderse las uñas como una maniaca-como...no lo entiendo-dijo levantando la mirada-.

-Si,es a lo que voy ahhh-dio un profundo suspiro aquel pelinegro-bien,él tenia una fuerte deuda de apuestas y otros vicios que a lo mejor tu lo sabes.

-Em si,lo se-dijo un poco cabizbaja y con tono triste,pues sabia a lo que Duncan se referia y eso tenia nombre "Adiccion a las drogas"-continua.

_El creyo a lo mejor que si pagaba la deuda de las apuestas con el dinero le quedaria suficiente para cubrir los gastos de su hija,pero no, no le quedo casi nada es ahi cuando comenzo con el alcoh...

_Con el alcoholismo,debi de dar...espera tu como supiste?-titubeo temiendo a lo que Duncan podria responderle-lo, lo de las deudas y...y todo?

_Facil,hace tres meses te vi saliendo del hospital con tu hija cargada,mientras tu llorabas sola,tan desanparada teniendo cuidado de que los paparazzis no te capten aunque era tarde ellos ya estaban encima tuyo y entonces me llene de impotencia y quise averiguar enseguida que habia investigar me di con la sorpresa tambien que Tyler te era infiel incluso antes de la enfermedad de la nina.

_Si,es cierto el no ha sido el mejor de los esposos y tampoco el mejor de los hombres y cierto discutiamos siempre por sus salidas nocturnas y sobre su adiccion a mas de una sustancia e incluso yo tambien supe hace un par de meses que el me era infiel Dunky,pero no se ¿que debia hacer? no podia aun ocuparme todavia de un divorcio, a pesar de todo crei que por lo menos era buen papa,pero no.Y bueno ahora se que te acercaste a mi...-dijo sin poder evidar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- fue para vengarte todo esto?

-No,veras estabas tan fragil y desprotegida,quise ayudarte aunque no sabia como entonces,luego pasados unos dias en la fiesta que los invite a ambos y él no asistio,paso lo que paso...

-Si,me converti en tu amante-dijo parandose lentamente tratando de salir de su asombro-pero aun...me queda una hija hace cerca de 2 meses recibi tratamiento gratuito de un anonimo ademas de que en unos dias se le hara el transplante ! no espera-reflexiono- no seras tu el que...-dijo un poco exaltada la rubia llevandose una de sus manos a los labios-acaso tu?...-dijo esperando que no sea lo que ella creia aunque ya era algo mas que obvio.

-Es lo que piensas-dijo aquel ojiazul asintiendo con la cabeza-fui yo quien dio la ayuda,fui la persona que deposito toda esa cantidad a tu cuenta e inscribi de igual manera a tu hija en la clinica y mira escuchame-le decia a una confundida Lindsay-en unas semanas tu hija sera llevada a Usa como bien sabes para el transplante,pero debes dejarlo a él sabes que es lo que quieres hacer desde hace mucho.

-Si,lo se-.

* * *

**Waaa quetal? no se pero conforme avance ma historia esto se hara mas y mas interesante se lo aseguro ;) y bueno a ver espero sus tan ansiados reviews jeje DUNCAN es un tonto jajaja lo se xD**

**Kisses **


End file.
